L'anniversaire de Lily
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Hermione veut faire plaisir à sa filleule et pour cela, elle a besoin d'un déguisement, et de Drago...


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : **déguisement** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Pardon ? »

« Quoi ? On dirait que je viens de t'annoncer qu'une nouvelle guerre allait éclater ! »

« Non mais tu n'as pas entendu ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu sais Hermione, j'ai beau t'aimer plus que tout, supporter tes lubies, tes amis et des tas de trucs moldus dans ma maison, il est _hors_ de question que je fasse ça ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu veux me faire passer pour quoi ? Je suis un Malefoy, merde. »

« Pourquoi tu rapportes toujours tout à ton nom. »

« Parce que. »

« C'est ridicule. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de t'appeler Malefoy t'empêche de le faire. »

« Ce n'est pas le fait de m'appeler Malefoy qui m'empêche de le faire. J'ai un amour-propre figure toi. Une dignité ! »

« Mais c'est une mise en scène. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment toi. »

« Ah oui. Et ce sera qui alors ? Excuse-moi Hermione mais tout le monde va me reconnaitre. Et ce n'est même pas une mise en scène. C'est un spectacle ? Non. Une pièce de théâtre ? Non plus. Tu veux juste me ridiculiser. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Si. C'est comme la fois ou tu m'a forcé à porter cet horrible accoutrement de Père Noël. »

« Les enfants d'Harry étaient ravis. »

« Potter aussi était ravi…ah ça, il a bien rigolé sur mon dos. Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a du subir des « ho ho ho » tout les matins pendant trois mois. »

« En attendant je t'ai bien récompensé non. » Fit Hermione d'un ton plus sensuel.

« Tu parles… »

« Excuses-moi ? »

« J'ai eu droit à une nuit « grand luxe » alors que ce qui j'ai fait valait une nuit « très grand luxe. »

« Si tu le fait, on inaugura un nouveau niveau dans nos nuits. »

« Je ne veux toujours pas. Ces saletés de gamins me détestent en plus. »

« S'il te plait Drago. »

« Non. »

« Drago…si tu le fais je me déguiserais en infirmière juste pour toi. »

« … »

.

_Trois semaines plus tard_

« Tatie Hermione ! »

« Joyeux anniversaire Lily. »

« Il est où Drago tatie Hermione ? »

« Il est malade princesse. Et il est désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir. Mais il te souhaite quand même un joyeux anniversaire. »

« Oh…c'est nul. Je vais avoir un cadeau en moins. »

« Lily ! » Gronda gentiment Harry.

Hermione rigola et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de sa filleule.

La fête d'anniversaire battait son plein. Lily et toute ses copines s'amusaient comme des folles et les adultes discutaient et rigolaient entre eux. Hermione jetait cependant de fréquents coup d'oeils vers la porte. Durant les trois semaines précédente, elle avait usé de ruses et d'astuces diverses pour essayer de convaincre Drago mais elle ne savait pas si cela avait marché. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il aimait Lily. C'était peut-être la fille d'Harry Potter mais il aimait cette petite et elle espérait qu'il se résoudrait à lui faire plaisir. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a six ans.

'Ding Dong'

« Lily…je crois que c'est pour toi. »

La petite rouquine s'élanca vers la porte, l'ouvrit et un cri de pure joie s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle se retourna, un immense sourire au lèvres et les yeux qui pétillaient.

« Papa, maman…c'est la fée Stacy ! Elle est venue pour MON anniversaire. »

A la mention de la fée Stacy, véritable idole chez les sorcières de moins de huit ans, les copines de Lily se ruèrent vers la porte en hurlant, voulant à tout prix toucher la fée, lui parler.

D'un coup de sa baguette magique en forme d'étoile, cette dernière s'éleva et voleta jusque dans le salon afin de permettre aux enfants de mieux profiter d'elle.

Affublé d'une longue perruque blonde, d'un tutu bleu ciel et rose, d'ailes roses, de collant blanc et de chaussures à talons, la fée Stacy faisait le bonheur des petites filles qui admiraient sa beauté, son maquillage rose et ses longs cils argentés.

La fée Stacy faisait aussi le bonheur des adultes. Harry et Ron étaient bleus de rire et ne se laissaient pas de la vision d'un Malefoy complètement ridicule et qui avait en plus une voix de fille. Autant être crédible jusqu'au bout. A travers ses larmes de rire, Ron ne faisait que répéter que c'était encore mieux que la fouine et qu'il pouvait à présent mourir heureux.

Hermione quant-à elle était heureuse de voir sa petite Lily si contente de pouvoir enfin rencontrer son idole mais elle était aussi un peu honteuse. Son Drago, si viril Drago était un peu trop efféminé pour son propre bien. Et si elle se fiait aux regards noir qu'il lui jetait, elle allait devoir jouer à l'infirmière pendant un bon moment pour réussir à se faire pardonner.

* * *

Mon Dieu...j'ai totalement craqué et je n'aime absolument pas la fin. Pauvre Drago quand même...pas taper Drago...c'est pas moi la fautive c'est Hermione...pose cette baguette Drago !

Une review et vous aurez le droit à une heure avec Drago, dans le déguisement de votre choix...la tenue d'adam étant considérée comme un déguisment... xD


End file.
